Hogwarts  The Next Generation
by Chosen-fanfics
Summary: LUMOS! ACCIO SUMMARY...Here is my version of the DH epilogue, which will eventually lead into a story of James, Albus and Roses time at Hogwarts and the mischeif they get up to :  won "best epilogue" - I am re-writing! Please enjoy my potterheads 3


Hello Everyone

This is my new fan fiction, which is my version of the Deathly Hallows Epilogue – which will also lead into fan fiction on James, Albus and Roses time at Hogwarts.

I've got some good ideas, so I hope you guys love them too.

All characters belong to "The JK-Rowling"

Enjoy my little Hufflepuffs 3

It was a clear, August morning and the sun was slowly rising into the sky. An orange haze hung in the air over the sleepy town of Godrics Hollow, which was silent and still as the magical residents slept blissfully in their homes. One young wizard however was already awake and perched on the steps of a small, thatched cottage on the corner of the lane.

The boy gazed into the sky with his hands cupped around his eyes, as he watched the owls swoop around above him hooting indifferently as they delivered the mail. Gradually, one by one the owls disappeared. He sighed, breathing in the slightly tepid air before lowering his hands in frustration,

Albus Potter was awaiting his Hogwarts letter and had got up early every morning this week in hope that his letter would finally arrive, but it never came. Maybe James had been right when he had taunted him; maybe he had no magic powers after all. Albus Slowly got to his feet and walked up towards the front door of his house, when he heard the loud hoot of an owl. He turned quickly on his heels to see a large tawny owl settled on the timber of the window pane, a crème envelope clutched in its beak.

Albus felt as if all his Christmases had come at once as he spotted the red Hogwarts seal on the letter. He hurried towards the kitchen window where the owl sat, but as he approached a thin arm reached through the window and plucked it out the owl's beak before he had the chance. Albus looked up into the face of his brother, James – who smiled mischievously before running out of sight. He howled in anger, before racing into the house and after his brother.

"Give that here" Albus screamed as he lunged after his brother. James, who was an extremely fast runner, broke into a sprint – Albus had no chance of catching him to retrieve his letter.

"James! That's my letter" his voice travelled in a loud echo around the cottage, waking the owls who hooted in disapproval.

"Don't get your wand in a knot… oh wait you don't have one" James laughed coming to a halt, only to hold the letter high above his head, so Albus couldn't reach it. Even though the brothers were close in age, their heights differed greatly.

Albus grabbed onto James "Weasley" jumper and tried to pull him down, so he could make a jump for the letter, but James only held it higher – when a sudden yell took them by surprise.

"James! Albus!" Their father's voice came from behind them. Albus quickly retracted his hands from his brothers clothing and James shoved the letter behind his back.

"What's going on? You woke your mother and sister" Harry raised his eyebrows in question and eyed James, who was looking down at his feet – something he did when he was guilty.

"Dad, James took my letter" Albus told him quietly, traitor tears threatening to spill over. Harry looked over to James who slowly passed the letter over to his brother, giving his father an apologising look. Albus took the letter gently, holding it on the corners like it would suddenly combust in his hands.

"Go on Albus. Open it up" Harry smiled encouragingly as he kneeled beside his youngest son, who stood staring down at his Hogwarts letter as if it was a hand full of galleons. Carefully he tore the corners of the letter open and pulled out the neatly folded piece of parchment that was inside. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile as he unfolded the letter and took in the first few lines.

"Dad I got in! I'm going to Hogwarts" Albus squealed in delight, before chucking himself at his father, who opened his arms to embrace him.

"I knew you would get in, I had no doubt in my mind" Harry smiled "Your going to make a great wizard Albus" He said confidently before leaning down to place a small kiss on his sons head.

Albus feeling overwhelmed, pulled back from his dad to look at James who had cleared his throat.

"I'm still the best wizard in the house" James said in a matter of fact, pretending to wave a wand in the air. He jumped slightly as one of the vases on the fire place mantel shattered – his eyes widened and he quickly dropped his arm to his side. Harry inhaled deeply before looking at his son, who was smiling guiltily.

"Don't worry, I can fix it" Harry reassured them, getting to his feet and pulling out his wand.

"Fix what…?" a high voice came from the doorway. Ginny walked in with their little sister hung onto her arm, who was sleepily rubbing at her eyes. James rushed to stand in front the vase, whilst Harry repaired it quickly. Although things could easily be fixed in a wizarding household, their mother preferred if nothing got broken in the first place.

Ginny looked at them all with suspicion, before turning to Albus who still held his Hogwarts letter in his hands, she gave him an enormous grin.

"You got your Hogwarts letter" Ginny said with thrill as we rushed to stand beside her son, towing little Lily behind her.

"Oh I'm so proud of you…" Albus was suddenly in her arms, kisses being planted all over his face.

"Mum…" Albus moaned, wiping the sleeve of his jumper against his moist skin. "Gross…" he laughed as he untangled himself from his mothers arms. Lily had a small frown on her face.

"I want my Hogwarts letter… why don't I have one?" she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted slightly, looking at her brother then to her parents.

"Because your nine Lily, you only have two more years to wait" Ginny told their daughter, rubbing her thumb against the frown lines on her forehead. Lily smiled slightly, when a noisy hiss caught their attention, a group of green flames cracked in the fire place. Ronald Weasley's head suddenly emerged from the emerald blaze; he gave a slight cough before looking up to the family.

"Uncle Ron" James and Albus said in unison, as Lily jumped up and down waving her hands in excitement.

"Ron... What are you doing in my fire?" Harry said in mock anger, crouching down beside the hearth to speak to his best friend.

"Always the pleasure to disrupt your household" Ron laughed "Hermione asked me to send Pig, but I'm not wasting time with that feathery little git. When I send him here anyway he comes back ten pounds heavier" He looked at Lily who frowned slightly, she loved feeding Ron's tiny, hyperactive owl.

"Anyways, I just came to tell you that Rosie got her Hogwarts letter this morning, Hermione has gone mental planning everything. Showing her how to colour code lessons and how to deal with out of line wizards…" Ron trailed off with a shake of his head.

"Trust Hermione – she married one" Harry laughed with his brother-in-law. "Albus got his letter after James stole it and woke the whole neighbourhood" he glanced back at his son who again was looking down at his pale blue slippers.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron said overjoyed "All we need now is Hugo and Lily at Hogwarts then we can spend our afternoons watching Quidditch" he punched the air with his fist. Harry widened his eyes at his friend and gestured toward Ginny, who was looking at her brother with scorn.

"Um… I mean… we can spend time with our wife's?" he asked unsure, giving his sister a smile. She stood with her hands on her hips, clearly not amused.

"Ron just tell Hermione to meet us in Diagon Alley at ten. We need to get Albus and Rose their school stuff, the prices are getting ridiculous" Ginny told her brother with a roll of her eyes.

"Like you can't afford it with Mr "I own half of Gringrotts" there" Ron said pointing to Harry, but knew he had taken it too far – Harry slowly turned his head from his wife to the fire place.

"What's that dear…?" Ron suddenly asked, pretending to hear something. "Ok…Ok…"

"Ron get out my fireplace" Harry laughed reaching for his wand. Ron eyed him, before shouting a quick bye and disappearing into the green flames, which vanished with him.

Ginny sighed shaking her head with a slight laugh. "Always the tough man" she said walking to her husband, she kissed his lips gently.

"Mum, Dad… Gross" James moaned, covering his eyes. Harry peeled himself from Ginny's arms and turned to ruffle his son's hair, who still had his hands over his face, making the family laugh.

"How about we get some breakfast, Auntie Hermione wont be happy if we are late" Ginny suggested taking Lily's hand in hers. The children cheered and started to shout out their choice in food as they ran for the kitchen…

Hope you enjoyed this little starter chapter to my fan fiction – I've already shown this on a Facebook Harry Potter site and they loved the first few chapters. I hope you will too : )

I have already wrote the first five chapters, so I will upload a new chapter every Sunday (my day off work)

Please Review and tell me what you think 3

Much Love

x Nicole x

** Want updates on fan fictions? Follow me on twitter Quafflepuncher **


End file.
